Dregon Days
by Draguardian
Summary: I wrote this about 5 years ago and decided to put it up for my readers until I finish Secrets and Shadows. Plot line sucks and it's incomplete, but I wanted to go a different route with my story.
1. To all my faithful readers

Authors Note: To all my faithful readers.

This story was written about five years ago when I was still in high school and was just starting out with my first fanfic. The plotline sucks, I know, and it's incomplete but other things happened and as I matured so did my writing skills. When I discovered this site two years ago I looked this story up and decided to totally rewrite it, hence Secrets and Shadows. I'm in the Navy and going out to sea here shortly so my updates will be far in between. This story has been in the works for over ten years now and I'm still trying to write it. But don't worry, for those of you who do like it, it will span across three books and maybe some short one-shot chapters before I decide to finish it. I may even decide to do future stories of the descendants, depending if you like them or not. Until then, please keep reviewing and writing to me to keep me going.


	2. Chapter 1

Dregon Days

The Forgotten Memories

Prologue:

I have finally found her! My long lost sister, Serena, is finally found! My name is Robert Kaethorisanor Dregon and I have searched for centuries. I have found my long lost sister, and nothing will ever separate us again. Let me recount of my arrival to Tokyo, and at my sister's side.

Chapter 1:

_I don't know if this is wise of me_, I thought. _What will she think of me?_ _I just hope everything turns out all right. What if she doesn't remember me? What are you thinking! Of course she'll remember you!_

"There he is!"

_Someone's attacking! And I haven't even settled in yet!_ I reacted with a warriors reflexes and nearly killing a young boy in the process. It was Sammy. Serena's 'brother'.

"Whoa, man! No need to get testy," said Sammy.

"Well that's what you get for surprising him like that," came a voice. Serena appeared from behind Sammy with a grin on her face. Then came her 'Mom and Dad' trying to talk to me in that way every one does to foreigners, slowly and very foolishly. "Do you understand what we are saying?" They said, a little too loudly at that.

"Moooom! He isn't deaf." Serena said.

"Although he may be now." Muttered Sammy.

While they were arguing about whether I could speak or not, I was trying not to laugh. Finally, I decided to give them a little surprise, "Actually, I can speak your language quite fluently." I said.

They just stood there and gaped, which made me laugh no matter how hard I tried not to. Finally, when they recovered we had a good laugh over this. As we headed "home" I wondered if Serena would confront me sometime soon. I had somewhat expected that she would know who I was, immediately. Obviously, my expectations were shot down. Oh well, she'll do it sometime, eventually. I hope.

Chapter 2:

By now we had reached the car and where just piling in. It was a cramped fit but we managed it.

"So, Robert how was your flight?" Dad asked.

"As well as can be expected. At first I was a little nervous getting on the strange thing, but one of the attendants explained everything to me."

"Something has been bothering me Robert. I wonder if you could explain it to me." Serena asked.

_Is this what I have been hoping for? In front of her foster family?_

"I know that you were lost on that island since birth, but how is it that you've survived and that you can speak our language?" She asked.

"The island is not as deserted as some may think it to be." I explained a little disappointed. "It is full of many kinds of animals and I was lucky enough to have one type 'adopt' me. As for the language barrier, I am a fast learner. I heard others talking and just used that to my advantage and learned from other people talking. The more people talked, the more I learned."

"So what was the animal that raised you?" Sammy asked with glee.

_This kid is very strange. I thought I could get by without telling any tall tales. But at least this bit is true, when I was younger._

"There is a large aquatic lizard that was previously undiscovered on the island. They are not known for their maternal instincts. However, there was one that went against its very nature to raise and protect me."

"So what was it, a crocodile?" Dad asked.

_And here I thought I could get by easy._

"It is called the Sea Dragon. Now I know that sounds far fetched but wait a little more and I'll tell you why it was named that. You see, it was a rather large reptile, and like most reptiles it abandons it young soon after they are born. Yet unlike most reptiles these give live birth. Now it is about 10 feet long with a wingspan of about twice that."

"Wingspan? I thought you said that these were aquatic?" Mom interrupted.

"I was getting to that. They have two hind legs that are not much use than propelling them on land. Their forelegs are adapted to water, much like fins except that these fins resemble the wings of the dragons of ancient lore. I suppose that they could fly, but they are much too heavy for flight.

Now my adoptive mother was a strange one among the kin."

"Kin?" They all asked.

"A clan name among them. I can speak a little of their 'language' but not the ultrasonics. I'm pretty much deaf to their higher frequencies. They are pretty much blind at night, so like bats they have adapted to 'see' with their hearing.

Now back to my mother. She was a strange one according to the elders. The hierarchy is based upon a council of the largest draconians. I was termed as food for the kin, not one of them. As you can see I was not eaten. My mother stood up for me, for some reason or another, I never did find out why. She was backed up by her kin-mate, a member of the council, and so I was adopted by the kin."

Everyone was silent for a little while, while they digested my story. It was true except for one thing. Humans and dragons, the legendary ones, raised me.

"So is that why you could move so fast at the airport? Because of your upbringing by these…dragons?" Mom asked.

"No. I was taught all that the kin knew, so I learned how to swim in the ocean as well as any fish. Soon enough I exceeded the fastest of the swimmers. And since that I could move fast underwater, I can move quite fast in the air where there is little resistance." I explained.

There were no more questions after that so I settled myself to think of what I had to do next. Try to get Serena to remember me.

The ride to the house was pretty uneventful. Just a lot of traffic jams, and honking.

Chapter 3:

We got to the house around midmorning; I had an early flight. I looked at the building I was to call home for some time. It was filled with all the things that made a family. You could feel the energy that went into it to make it a home and not a house.

My new 'family' showed me around the house, the kitchen got my most attention, and then led me to my room.

_Well, it isn't what I expected, but it will have to do._ I thought looking around my new room. Everything was so neat and organized; I would fix that soon enough.

"This is your new home. We hope you like it here." Mom said. (I forgot to mention that I have to pose as a "cousin" in order to get close to my sister.)

"It looks wonderful. I'm sure I'll love it here. I just wish that my _mother_ was here to see this." I said. I emphasized on _mother_ to see if there was any reaction from Serena. There wasn't one. Oh well.

"Do you have any special needs that we need to know about, Robert?" Asked Serena's mom.

"No just that I might disappear for a few days at a time. I tend to go off and explore from time to time. Just to see what's out there in the world." I said.

"Oh. Okay, just don't get into trouble." Mom said.

"I won't. I'll just set up my room, so you all just go about what you normally do." I said.

As I was setting up my new room I wondered how I was going to get Serena to remember me. All of a sudden, I heard her talking about me on the phone with one of her friends.

"...I don't know. Something about him seems familiar. Although he is kind of cute. In a brotherly sort of way." At this I had to smile. It seemed she didn't remember me, not just yet anyway.

"Alright mom I'm going out now!" Yelled Serena.

"Why don't you take Robert with you? You know, show him around town." Said "dad".

"That's quite all right, but I think I'll stay here and try to get some sleep. I'm quite tired from my flight." I said.

"Okay Serena, just don't stay out to late." Mom said. As Serena left the house I climbed out the window of my room and secretly followed her to see that if there was anyway I could get her to remember me. What I did not know was that she was going to meet the girls.

Serena met up with few other girls at a local temple. I was too far to hear what they were talking about, so I climbed up a nearby tree and hid in the foliage so I wouldn't be seen.

"So who is this mysterious boy living in your house now? I hear he is quite a catch."

"Oh Lita! Don't you ever think of anything else besides boys?" Said Serena. Lita blushed at this while the others giggled.

"So spill Serena who is he? I mean he can't be your new boyfriend that would make Darian jealous." Said Raye.

"He's supposed to be a long lost cousin or something or other. His name is Robert McHatton, and he seems okay but there is something different about him. You won't believe this, he says he was raised by…dragons! I think I know him from somewhere, but I just don't know where." Serena said.

"I would like to meet him. He sounds like a nice guy. Maybe we might see him around sometime." Mina said.

"I don't know. I think he might not like it here. He seems so detached from the world. You should have seen him at the airport, when Sammy snuck up on him he moved so fast that he was just a blur, and he nearly knocked Sammy out. I mean what kind of person is like that, that they can move that fast?" Asked Serena.

"Who knows, maybe he isn't used to the city yet. Where did they find him again?" Amy asked.

"On a deserted island of some sort. The reports say that there were remains of a plane crash. Apparently he was the only survivor, but what I don't understand was how he was able to survive after so long, even with the help of his reptilian parents. They say he couldn't have been more than a year old when the plane crashed." Serena said.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seemed I made quite an impression on Serena. Not one I like, but one nonetheless. However, my laughter startled the girls so much that they nearly found me in the tree above them. It seems that I must be careful around them, who knows this may be the start of something much bigger. Hopefully, something good.

Chapter 4:

Now this is strange. It seems that I have a new visitor. A small child, called Rini is here, and looking for something. She arrived a few days after I did, and is using the same story that I am. I don't trust her and neither does Serena.

_Who are you little one? Do you also bear some relation to Serena in some way?_ I thought.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It makes you look like some sort of big bug." Rini said.

_And quite the attitude as well. It seems as if I must also tread softly around this one as well._ I thought and went back to studying Rini.

"Hey Robert, welcome back to Earth. How was your trip? Stop doing that or we'll be even later for school as it is!" Exclaimed Serena.

"Well if you didn't stay up so late last night, you wouldn't have slept in so late. Come here, I'll get us there before you know it." I said picking Serena up in my arms. And then I ran out the door faster than anyone would have thought possible.

"Whoa! Slow down Robert, you're going too fast!"

"Oh I am not. You're just not used to moving this fast. Hey look there's Mina, think she needs a lift?"

"I don't know. But let's ask anyway, I need to sit down and find my stomach, I think I left it back home." Serena said sickly.

"Some people just don't know when to move when they need to. Hey Mina, need a lift?" I asked slowing down to match pace with her.

"Yeah, but how are you going to get me to school and yourselves on time?" She asked.

"Oh, I think I can manage. Just hold on tight, and I'll have at school in no time, also try not to get my clothes dirty." I said as I picked her and Serena up in my arms.

"What do you mean by thaaaat!"

"No need to yell, I can hear you just fine. Now where exactly is your school again? These streets all look the same to me." I said from the rooftops. I had tried to stay out of the morning crowds way.

"It's right there. And could you please put me down gently, I don't think it would look good if I fell out of a tree with no explanation on how I got there." Mina said as I dropped from the rooftops to the schoolyard.

"Oooo, now we're really going to be late now. There is no way you can get us there on time now Robert." Exclaimed Serena.

"Guess again little one. If I push it we may make it with a little time to spare, very little." I said with a grin and jumped back to the treetops.

"Oh no, not agaaaaiiin!" Serena screamed.

BRRRIIIINNNNNG!

"And right on time with no time on the clock. I am good or am I not?" I asked.

"Did you have to move quite that fast? I think I won't be able to eat lunch today." Serena said.

"That would be a first. Well I have to report to the principal's office, I'll see you later Serena." I said.

"Yeah, sure." She said dizzily, and wobbled off to class.

A few hours later there was an assembly to announce my arrival to my new school, and to explain some of my history. I must admit I felt pretty nervous about all this. I don't like to be the center off so much attention, even if I do show off sometimes.

"Let us welcome our newest student to our school, Robert Shane McHatton!" Announced the principal.

The crowd cheered which made me realize a few things, one of them being on how many girls were staring at me with awe and wonder, and maybe a little bit of desire. I wonder what they were saying, maybe if I listened closely I could hear;

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet."

"Do you think he might like me?"

"Oh he's just as cute as can be."

"He looks like my last boyfriend." That last was from Lita, I managed to catch this at the last minute before the principal started talking again.

"We hope you will treat ...Robert with admiration and friendship."

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now?_ I wondered. _Hopefully, something will turn out right from all this fussing about._ I thought.

BOOOOOM!

An explosion rocked the school on its founding. It seemed very close. Everyone seemed determined to get away from the school as fast as possible.

"Look over there! There's some sort of weird light." Someone said.

Sure enough there was a tower of light that was rising behind the school. It seems as if trouble had finally arrived.

"Everyone remain calm. Please exit the school grounds in a quiet and orderly fashion." The principal shouted to the students.

As always no one ever exits "quietly" or "orderly" for that matter. There was a panic; everyone was running as fast as they could away from the school. Amidst the panic I headed for the school to see about that explosion. I can't let something potentially dangerous harm so many innocents.

_I wonder what caused it? Surely the Negaforce couldn't have found me already? Could they be after Serena? If so then I will make them pay for taking her away from me!_ I thought.

I expected to find some sort of creature, but I didn't expect the Sailor Scouts to be there fighting it as well. They were just not heard of in my neck of the woods. They were only rumored to have been destroyed so long ago.

"Give me the child and no one gets hurt." The insect-like creature said.

It was about seven feet tall with four arms, a mean set of razor sharp mandibles. And wicked claws, that were swiping at the Scouts

I didn't know who the child was, but I was not going to stand around while this bug was attacking the Scouts and was winning too. And besides, I wanted in on the fun as well.

"Dregon POWER!" I shouted. The jewel on the back of my hand glowed and changed me to my true form. My clothes altered and shifted into an armor-like suit. A cloak sprouted from the shoulder pads, and a band of metal crossed my forehead and along my jaw-line. When I finished transforming, I threw one of the small crystals that I was carry with me. They act like shurikens and can be used as weapons. This is usually how I surprise my enemy, by distracting them with a small object.

"Who threw that? Show yourself!" Shouted the monster.

"Look up there!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Did the Negaforce forget me already? Then allow me to introduce my self. I am Panzaar Dregon," I said stepping from the shadows. "And you my friend, for terrorizing so many innocents, are about to get burned."

"Heh. You don't look like much little boy. I could easily defeat you." The monster chuckled.

"Call me boy again, and I will show you who defeats who." I said.

"I don't think I will kill you outright, perhaps slowly instead, boy. But not right now." It said as it turned back to the Scouts.

I threw another of my throwing shards, this time close to its' ugly face.

"Hey!" I said as it turned around to face me. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet. "

That got its attention. Obviously it was not used to being confronted by another that didn't look like much.

"I will rend you limb from limb young boy. I will taste your blood this fine day, and then I will kill your spirit!" It said. Then it took a swipe at me with one of its claws.

"That's it now I'm mad! Prepare to feel my sting insect!" I yelled.

I leapt into action, bringing myself closer into my enemy's guard. The creature was only a foot taller than I was, I could bring him down easily. However, I found out that it was easier said than done.

"You'll have to be faster than that to bring me down. And I will not leave without the child." The creature said.

_Who is this child he keeps talking about? Whoever they are I hope that they are far away from here, I don't want another person to protect, and I have enough on my hands already._ I thought.

The Scouts were stunned that a complete stranger had come to their aid. But I couldn't let myself be distracted by them right now. I had others things on my mind at the moment.

"You will leave, and you will not have the child." I said.

I pulled out my sword and proceeded to move faster than this creature would be able to follow. I thought that it wouldn't be able to follow my movements, I was wrong. Not only did it move as fast as I did, but it proved to be a good fighter as well. It matched me move for move, and even threw in a few surprises of its own.

It jumped back a few feet and fired a beam from its eyes. I jumped out of the way and the beams struck right where I would have been if I was a second too slow. It fired again and this time I couldn't dodge out of the way.

Chapter 5:

As I saw the deadly beams race towards me I tried a different tactic.

"Dregon Iron Shield!" A sheet of pure iron appeared in front of me blocking the beam. Unfortunately, this time it was a sustained blast and I was weakening.

_I must end this soon._ I thought. _I can't keep this up much longer._

I jumped out from behind the shield and ran towards the creature; it was time to end this.

"Dregon Fire Sword...Slice!" I shouted bringing my flaming sword down upon the Negacreature, slicing it in half. As it fell to the ground it turned to dust, I found this very interesting. Nothing I had ever fought and burned ever turned to a silver dust, ash yes, but never dust.

_Hmm, curiouser and curiouser._ I thought.

The Sailor Scouts broke out of their reverie and walked cautiously towards me. I finally recognized them as this systems' Scouts, the ones that were lost. And I noticed that they looked like Serena and her friends, strange how no one ever noticed that before. Sailor Moon found enough courage to talk to me.

"Who are you? Are you a friend or an ally of the Negaforce?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am…a friend, a very old friend. I fight the Negaforce in hopes that they will not succeed in what they did to the Moon Kingdom long ago." I said.

"You're from the Moon Kingdom!" Exclaimed Sailor Venus. "That's impossible! We are the only ones from the Moon Kingdom left!"

I had to smile. They were quite a rugged group of Scouts. Not like the ones I've heard about in the neighboring systems of my adoptive home world but still pretty tough.

"I am from the Kingdom, and I am here to help you in what way I can." I said. "I must take my leave now, but I will return when you need me."

I leapt up on to the school wall, and continued to leap higher until I reached the top. I took one last look at the Scouts. They seem so confident but were not yet ready to know who I really was. With a whirl of my cloak I walked away and I reverted back to my human self and wondered how to get Sailor Moon, Serena actually, to remember me.

_I may have to look into these matters a little more closely. It seems there is more going on than I thought. Oh well, I'll learn the way of things sure enough._ I thought walking back home; I didn't think school was going to be in session today.

Chapter 6:

"And I say that my cooking is better than yours!" Mom exclaimed.

It was a few days after I had revealed my self as Panzaar Dregon, and I was at home trying to cook a meal for the family. However, Serena's mom was cooking before I got there. I offered to take over saying I could spruce it up a bit.

Never, ever tell a mother that you can cook better than she could. I found that out the hard way. Mom just blew up in my face after that little remark.

"I doubt that. I may be ignorant of some ways of your culture, but I still can cook a very good meal." I retorted. My blood was up; I was not about to let a challenge go by me without answering it.

"You! Cook? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Mom exclaimed.

"Now honey, I'm sure Robert didn't mean any harm in his offer." Dad said, trying to calm us down.

"Stay out of this!" We said at the same time. And pushed him out of the kitchen.

Mom and I glared at each other with venomous looks for a little bit.

Out of the corner of my eye I say her hand rush up, and in it was a serving spoon. I turned and grabbed a bread knife off the counter and blocked her attack. No one was going to force me out of the kitchen without fighting for it.

We matched wills and strength for as long as it took for us to blow our tops. That was a short time. We started 'sword fighting' with kitchen utensils. She put up a good fight, but I am the master of the sword and I have yet to find someone who can beat me.

She suddenly backed up and grabbed a few vegetables lying about and threw them at me! I didn't waste any time. I took the knife I was holding and slashed right through them. Slicing them into a neat little salad, I knocked them into a serving bowl that was on the table for just that purpose and waited for moms' next move.

She narrowed her eyes at me and threw bread and butter at me. I didn't even blink. I raised the blade and then there was buttered bread on the table. I looked back at her and grinned. In that grin was a message, _Come on; give me what you've got!_

That got her really mad. She then took the soup she was cooking for dinner and tossed that at me! Pot and all! I couldn't stand for that, and I didn't. I used a little of my magic to help boost my speed and added spices some cooked beef and a few more veggies to the soup. Grabbed bowls out of the cupboard and served up a nice hearty stew for the family. To mom I just looked like a blur moving about.

I looked back at her and smiled waiting for her next move. She just stood there and gaped. She dropped her 'weapon' and said five words that were my victory. "You win. I give up."

"You gave it a nice try though," I said. "But I told you, I can spruce things up a bit."

The rest of the family had finally come out of hiding and were sitting down to dinner. Mom went to her place and I took mine. I waited for them to try their meals first.

Their expressions told me everything I needed to know. They were astonished. They had not tasted anything this good in far too long. Even Mom looked surprised. The rest of the meal continued in silence, everyone was savoring his or her dish.

After dinner I volunteered to do the dishes, my kitchen I do the cleaning. Everyone was only too happy to agree.

I was halfway through the dishes when the phone rang. It rang twice before I decided to answer it. No one else seemed to be going to.

"Tsukino residence, this is Robert." I answered.

"Oh! Hi Robert its' Lita. You know Serena's friend from school."

I thought for a second that I could hear her blushing through the phone. Looks like I made a very good impression on Lita.

"Yeah I remember. You want to talk to Serena?" I asked

"…Yes. If you could please." Lita said with a little regret. As if she would rather talk to me instead.

I covered the mouthpiece and chuckled. Things were a little strange here, but it was amusing to know that someone found me interesting.

"Serena! Phone!" I yelled.

She came rushing down the stairs with Luna not far behind. Something had to be important with her there.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Lita. I think she forgot her homework. Though why she's calling you I have no idea." I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me and took the phone. I went back to doing the dishes but kept an ear on the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Serena, we have got trouble! There's a monster downtown attacking everyone and anyone in sight!" Lita sounded excited by the prospect of battle.

I could see Serena's expression in the plate that I was drying, she didn't look happy. She glanced at Luna and a look passed between them.

"I'll be right there." She answered.

She hung up the phone and announced that she was going over to Lita's to do some studying. The family didn't even bother to respond. Serena dashed out the door with Luna on her heels. I had a feeling that she was going to need a little help from Panzaar Dregon.

I finished the dishes quickly and slipped out the door. Always settle the stomach with a little exercise I always say.

Chapter 7:

Many battles later, a paradoxing time journey, plus Amy (Sailor Mercury) discovering who I am, I am almost ready for Serena to confront me of who I really am. This morning I was cooking breakfast for the family wondering if Serena would pop the question today. It has been agonizing that she doesn't yet fully know who I am, but I have a suspicion that she knows something.

_I hope she talks to me today. I can't stand the suspense any longer, but I can't just tell her. She has to find out for herself, otherwise there are going to be some problems. I still can't get over the fact that Amy figured out my riddle._ I thought.

The family was just starting to walk into the dining room waiting for my latest dish for them. They tend to let me be in the kitchen, I don't like anybody in here when I am, especially after the Great Food War.

Even though I am a warrior, warriors need a hobby when there aren't any battles to be fought. Lita and I like to exchange some recipes, try different things, and other new things. Today I'm cooking a new version of an old recipe that was my favorite on Firtoria, my adoptive home world.

"Breakfast is almost ready." I called out.

"All right everybody be prepared for your last meal." Dad said.

"Oh come now. Robert is a fine cook, I bet that this new dish is wonderful." Mom said with a little regret. She didn't particularly like losing the kitchen to me.

"It was always my favorite. Okay now lets see here...Sammy this yours. Mom this yours... and Dad this is your plate. Here you go Serena." I said passing out everybody's plates.

"We need to talk, meet me at the temple after breakfast." Serena stage whispered to me. She had a look that couldn't be ignored.

I was elated! Finally, she was going to confront me. She will know everything that has happened.

Later, at the temple, I had barely managed to get there before the others. As I settled into my accustomed spot in the tree above them I waited for the right moment to let myself known.

"Where is he? He said he would be here." Serena asked.

"Who did? Darian?" Raye asked.

"No, Robert is coming here. I need to talk to him about something, and I want all of you to be here with me." Serena said.

"Well I hope he gets here soon. I need to ask him about a dish he was telling me about earlier." Lita said.

"That of which you need is never very far. That of which you want is never far from your heart." I said dropping down from my accustomed place in the tree above them.

"What in the..!" Exclaimed Luna. "Oops...Mrrow."

"Its okay Luna I know you and Artemis can talk. I've known for some time now." I said.

"How do know that we can talk? No one is around except the girls." Artemis said.

"What one does not see, one does not know. I'm very good at hiding myself, and I have been able to spy on each of you. Also I hear Luna and Serena talking together, and it was not easy to keep that a secret forever." I said.

"Then you must know about the rest of us, of who we are." Mina said.

"Yes, I do…Sailor Venus. I know who you all are."

"Well I have something to say Robert, who are you? You know who we are, but we know so very little about you. Tell us who you are." Raye demanded.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that. I have never known who I am, because I always change. Besides you have to answer that question yourselves, and at least one of you has already." I said.

Amy fidgeted a little when I said that, while the others looked at each other trying to guess who knew who I was. Finally Serena spoke up when things had calmed down a little.

"I know who he is." Serena stated calmly.

"You do?" Amy asked nervously. The poor girl was about faint, she was so frightened.

"Yes, 'I am the one person you would least suspect. The one person you can trust with your deepest, darkest secret. Closer to you than you can ever imagine. So true a friend that I am like a brother to you. That is who I am.' Did I get it right Robert, or should I say Panzaar Dregon?" Serena asked.

"Yes you did Serena. You got right, even though it took you a while...my sister." I said.

Chapter 8:

"Sister? She can't be your sister, she doesn't have any other family except her mother!" Mina said.

"I am aware of that fact Mina, but I am your brother Serena. My true name is Robert Kaethorisanor Dregon, first born son of Queen Serenity. And your elder twin." I said.

"B-but mother didn't mention you to me, otherwise I would have known about you before." Serena stammered.

"Mother didn't like to talk about me much, fearing that you would also leave her. She believed that if you knew about me you would look for me and leave her all alone. She didn't want that to happen, so she never told you about me or the rest of the family." I said.

"And I'm afraid he's right girls. Dregon is part of the family. He was taken in by the Dragons Guild, which is basically a training camp for protecting the entire Universe. He was supposed to stay with the family, but he was gifted with strong magic, so the Guild took him in and he hasn't been heard of since then." Luna said.

"What do you mean by the 'rest of the family'?" Darian asked as he walked up to us.

"Nice of you to join us Darian. I am the elder twin to Serena. Also Serena and I have other siblings, who are exact opposites of us. Mother gave birth to quadruplets, me, Serena, Nogerd, and Aneres. As you can probably tell they aren't around, and that is because they were taken in by the Negaforce which makes them our dark siblings." I told them all.

"So Queen Serenity didn't tell Serena about you or the others, fearing that she might look for you or them?" Mina asked.

"That's right Mina, she felt that Serena may go looking for me and that she may become vulnerable to the Negaforce." I said.

"Queen Serenity grieved when they took you and your brother, and when Aneres went to the Negaforce. She couldn't bear to lose you to Serena, so she just didn't tell you anything about them." Artemis stated.

"So how come we didn't know about them? I mean...we could've gone looking for them instead of Serena." Lita said.

"Unfortunately, you also have dark halves of yourselves. Each of you have a twin which is your evil counter part. They are known as the Dark Scouts, and they might've found you and turned you to the Negaforce. Mother didn't want to risk that happening either." I said.

"How do you know these things? You weren't even around when this happened...were you?" Raye asked nervously.

"True, I wasn't around in this system. But then the Dark Scouts had a reputation at the edge of the Universe. Nogerd and I trained together at the Guild for some time before the Negaforce took him in. And after that I fought the Dark Scouts. I couldn't just destroy them, nor could I reform them. So I just put them into deep sleep until I could think of something to do with them. However, Nogerd was watching the battle, and spirited Aneres away before I could put her asleep, then I lost them from then on." I said.

"You didn't go after them? Why not? I would've gone after them if they were my family." Amy asked.

"I couldn't. My energy was drained so far that I was just about dead. Also I was confronted with another threat." I replied. "And unfortunately, that threat has risen once again. The Dark Scouts are starting to stir, and I need your help."

"What exactly is this threat?" Asked Serena.

"An artifact of pure evil. I had thought that it would be lost forever in a Black Sun, yet it seems that Nogerd has found it and plans to use it against me." I said.

"Okay, looks like we've got our hands full again of more trouble than ever." Lita said.

"Just what does it do? I mean it can't be that bad, can it?" Mina asked.

"Tell us Dregon how can a trinket cause harm to us?" Darien asked.

I looked at him with a glare. I didn't like his tone, but Serena loved him dearly so I made allowances. "It's called the Dark Orb of Power, and it got that name for a reason. I also threw it into a Black Sun hoping it was destroyed, apparently I was wrong." I said.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Artemis.

"What? What is it Artemis?" Luna asked.

"I've heard of that artifact. And I'm afraid that it may be the end of us all. It has been said that the Orb has destroyed entire galaxies, and it has never been stopped before." Artemis said.

"True, but I found the Orb when it came nearby the Guild. It was at the head of a vast army of monsters. As the leader of the Panzaar Force of the Guild, I had to go out and fight it. It was a battle that shook everything, but eventually the Guild won out. I threw the Orb into a Black Sun and never thought of it again. But it has come back and Nogerd has it."

"How did he get it if it was in the Dark Sun?" Raye asked.

"I don't know. But we have to stop it from corrupting him any further. There is a prophecy that goes for the Dark Orb if we fail. It goes somewhat like; 'A shadow shall fall across the universe and Death shall follow in its wake. When the powers of the elements form the Dark Master, the universe shall be in great peril. The harmonies will be fractured and the powers divided. Only if the light of hope shines through the night, then peace will be restored.' The prophecy states that there may be hope, only if we are able to stop it."

"So how exactly are we supposed to do that? From the sound of it we might not be able to stop this thing." Amy said.

"That is why I'm going to train you. It will be tough and may even seem impossible, but I hope that you will stay with me until the end. Hopefully, good will win through." I said.

"When do we start?" Serena asked.

"Dawn. Amy, I'm starting with you." I said.

"Me?" Amy squeaked.

"Yes, so get a good nights sleep you're going to need it." I said and walked away.

I left them to think about what is going to happen. I was also left to ponder my own thoughts, they were running wild in my head.

_What am I going to do? There are only two things that would be able to stop the Dark Orb, and one of them is just a legend! Yet it was told that it could be found through the Raiders. I going to have to look further into this, you never know sometimes legends possess more than a grain of truth. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day._

Chapter 9:

"Okay Amy, first of all we need to transform, then we can begin today's activities." I said.

"Give me a minute to wake up first. It was a long sleepless night. I barely managed to wake this morning." Amy said.

"I suppose that's why you're late? Well no matter, just transform and let's get started." I said.

"Mercury Star...Power!" Amy yelled.

"Dregon...Power!" I also yelled out.

When we had both finished transforming I spirited us away.

"Dregon Phoenix...Flash!"

I was covered in the mystic fire of my Phoenix form, and flew Amy and me to the special training ground I had picked out just for her.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"The frozen tundra. I was thinking 'What better way to strengthen your powers of ice than to go to the source?'" I said.

"But it's so cold. How are we supposed to train if we can't feel anything?" Amy asked.

"You'll get used to it. Now, show me what you've got!" I said.

Amy and I went through a vigorous training. I tested Amy through everything I could think of, from icebeasts to blizzards. She put up quite a defense. She was learning quickly but not fast enough. Finally I had reached her limit.

"Enough Dregon, I'm getting tired." Amy said.

"All right, how about we try something different. See that frostbeast over there."

"Yeah."

"Try to gauge its strength, without your computer or visor." I said.

"That's impossible! I can't do that!" Amy exclaimed

"No, it's not. If I'm able to do it you will be able to." I said. "Now concentrate on the frostbeast, feel it with your mind. Do you have it now Amy?"

"Almost, I can sort of feel it but I can't be sure about it."

"Relax, don't try so hard. I'll give you a little secret for just about anything you come across. Just relax and stay calm. Nothing ever goes right if you panic or try too hard." I said.

"That's it! I thought it be a little more...well, more secretive. But if that is all there is to it, I think I can do it." Amy said.

"Good. Now that frostbeast is much stronger than an icebeast, so once you defeat it we can go home." I said.

Amy charged the frostbeast, which startled me; Amy is such timid thing, and used a few of her attacks on it. The frostbeast was getting stronger because Amy kept feeding it with her ice powers.

"Amy, that won't work. Remember it's a creature of ice, you're just making it stronger." I said.

"Well what do you suppose I do? This thing is quick, and lethal by the looks of it."

"Remember what I said, relax and stay calm. You will only end up hurting yourself if you don't stay calm." I said.

"Okay relax and stay calm. Relax and stay calm, Mercury...yow! That is it!" Amy exclaimed as the frostbeast took a swipe at her. Things had gotten out of hand.

"Dregon Firecomet...Blast!" Launching my fireball at the frostbeast. While the frostbeast was melting into a puddle of slush, Amy turned on me. Surprising me yet anew.

"What did you do that for? I almost had it!" Amy said.

"Any longer and it would have had you. Sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to handle anything else today." I said.

"You're right. All I want to do is sleep till next week. But don't tell anyone I said that okay?" Amy asked.

"Your secret is safe with me. Come on lets go home. I have to train Mina next, and I need some rest as well to handle her. Dregon Phoenix...Flash!" Amy and I flew back home while I let Mina know that she was the next one for training. She didn't seem all that enthusiastic about it, but that was probably because I woke her up from a deep sleep. I think that this will be quite a challenge, getting the Scouts ready for whatever that may be waiting for us.

Chapter 10:

"Come on Mina, it's time to get up." I said.

"No. I'll get up in five minutes, just a little bit longer." Mina mumbled in her sleep.

"There isn't time Mina, you have to get up." Artemis said.

"Just a little bit longer, please just a little longer." Mina mumbled.

I looked at Mina with exasperation. Finally I had reached the end of my rope.

"Cover your ears Artemis and hope that no one else hears this." I said.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Just do it." I said. I took a deep breath and, "RRROOOAAARRR!"

"Ahhh! I'm up, I'm up already!" Mina exclaimed and shot up out of bed. "What did you do that for! I would've gotten up."

"Yeah, when the cows came home." I muttered. "Now hurry up, we've got a lot to do and very little time to do it in."

"I'm not even dressed yet, and you expect me to go out in my pajamas!" Mina exclaimed.

_Furies, help me get through the day!_ I thought.

"I heard that." Mina said.

I was speechless, Mina had heard what I was thinking!

"Yes, I did Dregon. I heard you; I have been able to listen to people's thoughts for a little while now. It's hard to hear them, but I manage to solve more problems this way." Mina said.

:You may be able to hear my thoughts, but can you 'send' as well as 'receive': I sent.

:Not very well. It's a real strain to send, and not many people can 'hear' me anyways.: Sent Mina. "Enough of sending, I'm getting a headache. Would this be all right for training?" She asked holding up jeans and a halter-top. She didn't even wait for my opinion, but I wasn't listening very well in the first place.

I waved my hands in an intricate pattern in the air. And where they were they left a trail, marking the rune I was inscribing.

_Thy time is thy own_

_Though across it you travel_

_Its expanses you see_

_Whirling across forever_

_Obstruct not its flow_

_Grasp firmly the end and the beginning_

_Turn them forward upon themselves_

_All that is loose shall be secure_

_Destiny will be over your own head_

As I intoned this spell of time travel, Mina was just changing into her outfit. The world around us swirled around us till it settled upon a familiar sight.

"Where are we? What just happened?" Mina asked.

"We just traveled through time. As to where we are, more aptly put would be when. The time is 200 BC and this is Stonehenge." I said.

"Stonehenge! 200 BC! That's impossible! Not only is Stonehenge halfway around the world, but time travel can't be done! Not without going through Sailor Pluto at least!" Mina exclaimed.

"Calm down Mina, everything is fine. Nothing is impossible, just hard to achieve. Anything is possible through magic." I told her.

:I'm trying to stay calm, but that's kind of hard to do when you've been whisked away to a strange place. Plus the fact that you didn't warn me that you were working magic.: Mina sent angrily.

"You have to learn to expect the unexpected Mina. Otherwise you may be in a great deal of danger." I said.

"So what are we doing here then, hmm? I don't think you even know." Mina retorted.

"On the contrary, I do know why we are here. We're here to train you in the powers of light and of the mind. Stonehenge is full of magic and magic is just what you need to get through the day." I replied. "So let's get started."

Mina proved to be a worthy adversary. Not only did she predict what I was going to do, but she also was able to use her thoughts as weapons against me. She learned how to send her thoughts out and roam, to sharpen them and strike with a mental knife. And she was learning the basics of a mental shield.

:Very good Mina, you're starting to learn how to defend yourself. But can you stand against a mental scan: I asked.

:A mental what: She asked.

:When another telepath tries to scan your mind without your permission. In order to stop them from doing so you must learn how to shield your mind from others.:

:Umm...I don't think so, but I'm willing to learn.: Mina sent.

"Then picture a wall or barrier around your mind and guard yourself. Or by thinking of something else to distract yourself from your true thoughts. The most skilled telepaths are able to think in two different tracks." I said as I used the smallest fraction of my mental prowess. Didn't want to hurt her now.

:Unnnh! Stop, stop! It's too much! I can't handle it! Aaaaah: Mina cried. She fainted from the strength of my scan. I thought that she might be able to withstand me. I rushed to her side to see if there was anything I could do.

"Are you all right Mina? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just touched your mind barely." I said worriedly. She was a little pale, and her breathing was shallow.

"It's okay. I'm fine, I just have a headache. I didn't know you were so powerful."

"I don't like to brag but I can reach all the way to the edge of the universe from here." I said. I was relieved that she was okay. Out of all the Scouts, aside from Serena, I liked Mina the most.

"Is that so? Well let's just go home, my head is throbbing something fierce." Mina said.

"All right, I guess you've learned enough, for now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mina asked.

"Life is a training ground that never ends." I said as I intoned the spell that would take us home and inscribed the rune in the air.

_Thy time is thy own_

_Though across it you travel_

_Its expanses you see_

_Whirling across forever_

_Obstruct not its flow_

_Grasp firmly the end and the beginning_

_Turn them forward upon themselves_

_All that is loose shall be secure_

_Destiny will be over your own head_

:You know, I really wish you would let me know when you do that. Time travel is not a fun trip.: Mina sent.

"Nothing is ever any fun, except fun." I said.

"And I hate those little mystery phrases." Mina muttered.

"I heard that. I'll see you sometime soon Mina, bye." As I walked away from Mina's place I wondered when Nogerd will show himself. _Nogerd is not one to lie quietly. He should've attacked us by now. Could it be that he is not ready for an assault?_

I looked to the stars as if they held the answers I sought. Perhaps they did, maybe I wasn't listening to them. _Well if they aren't telling me anything I must see about to training Raye. Hopefully we'll get along better, since our powers are similar._ I walked into the sunset with a smile on my face thinking how much fun tomorrow would be.

Chapter 11:

"Hey I said I was sorry! Doesn't that count for something?" I asked.

"No it doesn't! And don't you even try that trick with me again!" Raye yelled at me. She has quite a temper.

Jays, you try to wake some people up before dawn to save them from Armageddon that has yet to arrive, and they go ballistic. All I did was slip into her dreams to get her up. Apparently she didn't want to be woken up.

_Uh oh! Flying shoes, I made a big mistake doing that dream trick._ I thought.

"Please try to calm down Raye... I didn't know that you like to sleep late. Would you please stop with the flying projectiles, I can't keep catching them forever." I said.

Raye stuck her face in mine with a glare on her face. I couldn't resist making a comment.

"You know you look cute when you're mad. Maybe you ought to stay mad all the time, then the boys will be hanging all over you." I commented.

That brought a smile to her face, she struck a pose a said, "You think? Well maybe I can overlook this little thing, but don't do it again!" She warned.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned. "I swear upon my sword that I will not intrude upon your dreams Raye. There, I can't break that vow. You happy now, because we have work to do."

"Do we have to? I would rather shop instead." Raye said.

"Afraid not. Much as I would like to indulge your senses in a mad shopping spree, we have to train today in order to survive tomorrow." I replied.

Raye made a face that made her look like a 3 year old. I couldn't but help but make a comment to that as well, "Oh that is cute. Careful or it might stay that way. And with me around anything can happen." I teased.

"That's it get out! I have to get dressed if we are going to be sweating all day long. Get out you little imp!" Raye yelled with a grin on her face.

One hour later.

"Alright now what? You better not be wasting my time or..."

"Or you'll just stand there and smile at me. Trust me Raye, I know your little mood swings, there is nothing you can do that will surprise me." I said.

"Oh really? Well I bet you before the day is done I'll surprise you yet." Raye challenged.

"I'm not a gambling person, but hey that's what life is all about. I accept your challenge. What are you betting?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you give me a kiss, and I'll give you one of the best times of your life!" she exclaimed.

I thought about that, it didn't take long. "Okay, you're on!"

"Well then, let's get started then shall we. So where do we begin?" Raye asked.

"From the beginning as always. First of all we need to transform so I can learn a few things about your powers." I said.

"Alright then, Mars Star Power!"

"Dregon Power!"

As we shifted into our uniforms, something occurred to me. I had made, as they say, "a deal with the devil". Raye had neatly trapped me into to something she obviously wanted.

"You little minx! You impudent little scamp! You knew I would fall into your trap!"

"Like a fly to the spider's web. I'm a lot trickier once you get to know me." Raye said grinning.

I fumed, but I couldn't do anything about it. I agreed to the bet, but that did not mean I had to like it.

"You are going to get it later on Raye. As the saying goes 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me' and no one ever fools me twice. Anyways, show me what you got in the ways of fire."

And show me she did. While I countered every move that she had, I had to concentrate in case she decided to pull a fast one on me. Finally, she pulled out the 'ace' that I was waiting for.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Raye fired her fire arrow at me, and since I was well prepared for it I managed to catch it before it reached my face.

_My, my, my. Raye is getting good at aiming that thing lately. I better keep my guard up._ "Best try harder than that Raye, or else I will win this bet." I said.

"I'll show you yet Dregon! Mars Volcano Ignite!" And with that command, a miniature volcano formed below me and spewed forth white-hot magma straight at me.

Before I could even manage to utter a startled "What?" I was encased in molten rock. The lava cooled rather quickly, and I could feel that it was starting to constrict as well. Raye seemed rather worried. I could hear her through my rocky shell.

"Dregon? Are… are you all right? Dregon!" She sounded very frightened. Rather comforting in the position I was in.

I sent her a telepathic message telling her to stand back. I didn't want her to get hurt when I got out of this.

:Raye, stand back! I'm going to shatter this shell: I gathered all my strength and used my most unpredictable power. "Dregon Earthquake Shatter!"

My prison of fire and rock was shattered into a million flying shards, scattering to the four corners of the earth by the seems of it. Raye managed to escape the rocky shower with no more than a few scrapes and tumbles.

"Well now. That was, shall we say, an interesting experience. Suffice it to say I was quite thoroughly surprised." I was still a little shaken that Raye had managed to channel her energy into such a powerful attack. I didn't think that she could ever pull the wool over my eyes.

"How…how come you're not a pile of ashes? You shouldn't be here right now!" Raye sounded quite surprised herself from the fact that I did not have a single burn on me.

"I am immune from mystic fire Raye. Natural fire can hurt me like any other person, but if it is from a magical source-such as you-I can pretty much ignore it." I explained.

"Well give me warning next time! I didn't know that, and I'm betting that the others don't know about that either." Raye said.

"Speaking of bets, who won this one?" I asked.

That threw her off. It made me smile just to see the expression on her face. She looked like a person who just realized something they weren't expecting. But she still had fire in her yet.

"And what are you smiling about, hmm?" Even when she is humiliated, she still has an attitude. I made a decision, and stepped up to Raye to give her the best kiss she ever had. After we came up for air, she was looking quite astonished. And with a little bit of pleasure in her eyes.

"Wow. What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, a little of this and that. Which, all in all, makes it seem so much better than before." I replied. "Well I best be heading home now or I'll be late making dinner for the family."

"Yeah. Well then I'll see you tomorrow then, won't I?" Raye asked.

"Perhaps, but then perhaps not. I have to train Lita tomorrow. I think I'll train her here, but I don't suggest that you be here. Lightning has an erratic probability to strike back at the wielder. So maybe. Say a prayer for me, will ya?" And with that I changed back to my human form and hurried back home so I could get to the kitchen before mom got there. She likes to cook more than I do.

_I'd best hurry. Mom and I don't really mix well in the kitchen. I don't want another flare up like last time._ I remembered the time when we had that argument on who cooked the better meal. Food had the tendency to fly around the room at that time. _At least we had a good meal that night. Hmmm, that reminds me. I need to look in my library for crystal magic. There's something that I need to look into, something very important._

As I walked up the steps to my house, I was thinking of what I was going to cook that night. And worrying of what was to come of tomorrow.

Chapter 12:

_Such a little angel. An angel with an attitude and amazing skill in fighting._

I had snuck into Lita's room and was waiting for her to wake up. It was not yet dawn, so I didn't want to wake her up just yet. I brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Remember what happened when you tried that trick on Raye. Lita is a little riskier when it comes to ticking people off. However, it's just about time for her to wake up._

As I slipped into my own dream-like state I made a mental 'bridge' between Lita and me. Finally I reached the point where I could project myself into her dream.

_I got to be careful now or I'll lose myself in her undermind. And that won't be a good way to start the day. Ready, set, and…now!_

I launched my astral self into Lita's mind and found myself in quite the little wonderland. There were green trees, but of gigantic proportions. They reached all the way to the sky. The sky was a dull red, almost like blood. The ground was covered in what I could only call grass, but not like grass I've ever seen. It seemed to be made out of bread, but it was a bright blue. And in the distance I could hear the call of distant warrior drums sounding the hunt.

_I wonder where those drums are. And what it is the people are hunting. Better check this out, could be a clue into waking Lita. Of course I could just get out of here and wake her up the old fashioned way, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?_

Just then I heard the sound of approaching people, and it sounded like they found their prey. I was in a clearing with no place to run, and no place to hide. The sounds got louder and louder and I could now tell that I was surrounded.

_Great, just great. Walk in a dream and get hunted by the dreamers' nightmarish hunters._ I thought.

Just then the hunters ran into the clearing shouting incoherent cries. As soon as they were close enough, I saw who they really were.

_Amazons! Of course! Lita sees herself as an amazon, and that is what she's dreaming about._

The amazons' skin was painted a mix of the blue grass and what looked like chartreuse. Pretty in its own bizarre way, but it was giving me a headache. Each of the hunters had a spear in one hand, a sword strapped to their waist, and a bow with a quiver of arrows on their backs. They wore a single band of animal skin across their chests, and a loincloth that left very little to the imagination. They were as tall as I was and looked like they wanted blood. It did not look good for me, but I was determined not to go down without a fight.

"All right, if you want me come and get me. But I promise you; I'll give as good as I'll get." I challenged.

I pulled out my sword and stood ready to fight if need be when something surprised me anew.

"Dregon is that you? What are you doing here?"

Lita was the leader if the hunting party.

Chapter 13:

Lita and I woke up with a start and a yell. Lita recovered quicker and proceeded to attack me, but the thrill of danger woke me up fully and I defended myself against her. The fight was brief, I managed to pin her hands behind her back, and kept an eye on her legs should she decide to use them. They were quite shapely.

"My my, testy today aren't we?" I asked.

That brought her back some. She took stock of the situation and decided that peace was the better part of valor.

"You know you could've woken me up instead of slipping into my head. Today's my day isn't it?" She asked.

"Now where would the fun be in doing that. And yes, it is your day angel." I said.

Lita was taken back by the endearment I used. But she decided to take it in stride. That's what I like about her, she always knows how to act in a battle.

"When do we begin?" She asked.

"We started about five minutes ago. So get dressed and we can complete your formal training at the temple."

Half an hour later, with many grumbling and misgivings, we finally got to the temple.

"But still, it should have worked. I couldn't have ruined the entire dish by adding chocolate." Lita said.

"That dish is extremely delicate Lita, any sweets that are not measured carefully can ruin it very quickly. I suggest that you use vanilla instead, it might add a little more flavor than chocolate and keep it in good condition." I said.

We had talked of various recipes along the way and one in particular had Lita stumped. She tried to improve it a little, but ended up in ruining it instead. A Firtorian tart that is exquisite and appealing to the senses. It could be very difficult to handle if you didn't know how to work with it.

"So when do we start?" Lita asked.

"Right now!" I said and attacked Lita with a fury.

She withstood everything I threw at her and kept up her defenses.

"Come on Lita, quit being on the defense and go offensive!"

And she did, but not quite. She tried to score a hit on me, but I kept dodging her. She just kept missing me.

"Come on Lita, put me on the defensive. You're not going to win against me if you don't make me work up a sweat." I taunted her. My plan was to enrage her and to see what her limits were. However, she proved to improve with each passing minute. And she was quickly gaining ground; I had to pay attention to her so that I could keep up.

"I'm getting tired Dregon, how 'bout we take a break from fighting?" Lita asked. She was looking tired, and I was feeling a bit wiped myself. I hadn't had this type of a workout since my days in the Guild.

"Okay Lita, but we need to cover agility so that you'll have flexibility with fighting skills." I said. "Now just relax and focus. Focus on the sound of my voice. What do you hear?"

"I hear you, the wind in the trees, and the song of a bird close by." She replied. "Is there something in particular that I'm supposed to hear?"

"Listen more closely. Don't listen to me but to another voice. The one voice that has told you everything since birth."

"What voice is that?" Lita asked.

"The voice of the earth. She can tell you secrets of how to move with the world. Do you hear her?"

"Not quite."

She was straining too hard to hear what Mother Earth was trying to tell her. Lita was straining to hear an audible voice when all she had to do was look into her heart. I reached out with my mind and touched Lita's in the right area so that she would hear what she needed to hear.

_Bend with the wind. Be a tree and stand firm against the storm._

And with the end of the voice's statement lightning struck down from the sky. It seemed to target Lita and me specifically, and this time lightning did strike twice in the same place. Lita and I dodged right and left to avoid being shocked. I couldn't get to Lita to help her, but she seemed to be doing just fine by herself. She seemed to be 'listening' to her ultimate mother very well.

"Lita! This is your element! Use it to your advantage!" I yelled.

"How? I can't concentrate on anything with all this moving about. And if I stop moving the lightning will fry me!" She replied.

She forgot to listen to her mother. I stopped in mid-air and landed on the ground in mid stride. I headed towards Lita and to help her in some way.

Apparently I had decided justly. I had never tried to outrun lightning before, but I did. I tackled Lita as I bolt came down right where she would have landed.

"Now Lita! Do it now!"

"Jupiter Thunder Shield!" She cried out.

A shield of pure lightning sprang forth from her. It protected us from the other bolts and had, perhaps, banished the freak storm. Yet something about it reminded me of a legendary crystal. The Imperial Elemental Crystal, a crystal of immense power that it rivals the Dark Orb and the Silver Crystal.

I looked to Lita after her shield had dissipated. She looked at me and our eyes met. A moment passed between us, her arms tightened around my neck. Lita drew me closer and I couldn't resist the urge that was overpowering me.

Then the thunder returned. Only this time there was no lightning to follow it. And yet, it served its purpose. The mood was broken, and Lita held no sway over me.

We got up and dusted ourselves off. Then we looked back at each other. For a second I thought we were going to continue where we left off. But Lita took the initiative and stopped any foolish flights of fantasy.

"Guess that's it huh?" She asked.

I smiled gently and nodded. "Indeed. It is." I said.

"Well, until next time." She said, then she blew me a kiss and walked away.

I shook my head in disbelief. She was quite an item. Full of surprises and desires. I looked to the skies, anticipating another attack but one never came. I left the temple grounds and headed for home. I wanted to do some research on the Elemental Shards, the only way to find the Elemental Crystal. I smiled again, thinking of what happened today. Perhaps Lita and I could talk of more things than just food.

Chapter 14:

Strange how things can just turn on you sometimes. I was sleeping in my hammock; I didn't like the bed, too flat, when I felt something on my chest. That's when I heard the breathing.

I opened my eyes and there was Serena, just sitting and looking at me.

"Is it time yet?" She asked me.

I looked at the clock hanging from the ceiling; my room is a little topsy-turvy, it was 3 in the morning. I looked back to Serena.

"And here I thought I was the early riser." I said with a smile in my voice.

Serena grinned at me. She hopped off my chest and onto the floor, a five-foot drop. She was already dressed and looked ready to go. Quite a surprise for me. Serena is not usually the one to get up before dawn, she mostly sleeps until the sun is well high in to the sky.

"I thought we could get a good start today. So I woke up extra early hoping to get up before you, apparently I did." She said.

I shook my head sadly. She was starting to get ahead of at some things, such as this situation.

"Well let me get dressed and cook something for the rest or the family."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be a while and I don't want them to fend for themselves. I might lose the kitchen to mom if I do. And we don't want that to happen do we?" I asked pointedly.

Serena grimaced at the thought of going back to her mothers 'good' cooking.

"I thought not." I said.

Later after I had made breakfast for everyone else and enchanted it to stay warm for them, I met Serena outside. It was still dark out and when I looked to the west I could still see the crescent moon, hanging in the sky.

"So when do we start? And what exciting place do you have for me to train in?" Serena asked.

"No place special. I had thought to let you decide your training ground. And no, not the mall. A real training ground." I said quickly.

"Awww! You're no fun. Well let me think a minute." It was a short minute. "Do you think we can train in the ruins of our old home on the moon?" She asked.

I thought for a second and thought, W_hy not? Why not indeed?_ I smiled my assent.

"Sure. But first, you have to think of the Kingdom as it once was. I can make it so that it was as beautiful as it once was. That way we can really train at home." I said.

She closed her eyes and thought of the Moon Kingdom before the Negaforce attacked it so long ago. She pictured its sparkling spires and luscious gardens.

"Why don't you picture the Kingdom Dregon?" Serena asked pointedly.

"Because I wasn't there. Not until after the war. My perceptions may alter what it was really like. Now just keep picturing the palace."

"Oh."

She went back to picturing the star strewn skies. The Earth hanging above us like it was the moon. The bond between twins was strong with Serena and me. I could almost see the way it was a thousand years ago. I could see the high terraces, and the white roses hanging from the balconies. I could see the people that visited the palace on a daily basis. I could almost see…

"You do know that I can't put him into the picture Serena?" I asked.

She blushed at that. "Sorry. I just can't go without thinking about Darien every six seconds." She concentrated a little harder on remembering the palace grounds.

I decided that I had all that I needed. I guided Serena a little forwards and worked a little of my magic.

"Open your eyes Serena. Look and see the wonder that was the past."

She did as I bade her and took a gasp of surprise. Her vision had come to life. Through her memories and my magic, we had recreated the home that we had been born in. The tall spires covered in the roses that were the family's favorite. The people walked by us and bid us good day.

"They don't recognize us?" Serena asked.

"No. They are just illusion that has taken on a semblance of life. I would need to find the true inhabitants in order to bring them here. But it's close enough to the real thing." I explained.

"Oh Dregon. It's just as I see it in my dreams. They have come to life. I have never felt so happy. Not since the time when I remembered my past." She whispered fearing that if she talked any louder it would all shatter, leaving like a dream.

"I know. I felt this way when I first found you. Never in all my years had I felt so joyful." I whispered back.

Serena turned and embraced me, telling me that she had felt the same way as well. We just stood there, together holding each other for comfort that the other could provide. Finally it ended, to my regret.

"I guess we had better get started then, shall we?" Serena asked brushing aside tears.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said brushing away my own tears.

And so the day went. I had thought training Serena would be somewhat difficult, but it proved almost too easy. She was determined not to let me think of her as a klutz. It would take a major mistake on her part for me to think so. She has and always will be a princess in my eyes. Even now as I watch her I see the grace that is part of her. It would take so little effort for her to bring it out and show it to the world.

So distracted was I that I fell for a simple trick. Serena faked to the left. And when I tried to block, she swung around with a kick to the back of my neck. I didn't feel anything, but I heard a loud crack that I was sure that could be heard on Earth. It shocked Serena more than it did me.

"Oh Dregon! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh…Moon Light Banishment!" She yelled out.

That surprised me more than her kick did. She learned a new power, from me being hurt? I saw a blinding flash of white light and there was another crack as my neck realigned itself. It was all painless, but I still recoiled from the expected pain.

"Dregon? Please say something."

I was brought back to the present. Serena was still worried, and here I was wool gathering.

"I'm fine Serena. A little stiff and sore, but I'm fine." I said rubbing my neck.

She let a glad cry and hugged my fiercely. She was crying with relief and joy that I was alright and that I didn't blame her. On the contrary, I was surprised that she was able to hit me at all. I was very proud of her. Some of my affection must have leaked through the bond that we share. She looked up at me and smiled, then hugged me harder than ever.

"I'm glad too Serena, but if you don't mind I need to breathe!"

She let go of me then, but not before one last squeeze. I took stock of the situation and thought that she had done very well. The others had been challenges, but Serena proved to be, not only willing to learn, but to prove herself that she could be something.

"Time to head home?" She asked, after cleaning her self up a bit.

I smiled and worked more of my magic. Suddenly, we were home in the front yard. Serena didn't even flinch. She was becoming a true princess.

"Dinner time!" Mom yelled from inside the house.

"Oh no! We're late! She cooked dinner!" Serena exclaimed.

I sniffed the air, and found no scent of cooking. I sighed with relief. I still had time to prepare for dinner.

"Not yet she hasn't." I said and picked up Serena and rushed into the house.

I set Serena down at the table and ran into the kitchen. I got out the ingredients for a special dinner that I had in mind in celebration of Serena's improved skills. I smiled again; I've been doing that a lot lately, perhaps the time will come when the girls have something to teach me for a change. Then I went back to cooking up a storm.

Chapter 15:

It was the afternoon of the next day, and I had something in store for the girls. They had done so well in their training that I wanted to do something special for them.

"Hey Serena!" I called out.

"What?" She answered and walked into the kitchen.

"Call the others and tell them to come over. I've got something for all of you." I said with a wink.

She raised her eyebrow at me, but did as I asked. Soon she had called all the girls and told me when they were coming.

"They'll be here in about ten minutes. Mind telling me what you have got on that mind of yours?" She asked me.

"Plenty of time, and not yet. It's a surprise. You'll find out when the girls get here."

She glared at me for a minute, and then shrugged. It wouldn't be wise to drag it out of me. My gifts always are better with a little curiosity. I set about to cooking up some snacks for everybody when they got here.

Exactly nine and half minutes later everyone showed up. I had just finished baking their treats and put them on a covered dish.

"To my room everyone. We'll have more privacy there." I said.

"Great, we get to see what you live like." Mina said.

"Trust me it's not what you think Mina. Dregon likes things a little weirder than we do." Serena said.

"What do you mean by that?" Raye asked.

"You'll see." I said.

We had reached the door to my room and when Lita reached to open it she found it locked from the inside.

"What gives Dregon? Why did you lock your door?" Amy asked.

"To keep unwanted intruders out. If they managed to get past the lock, I have enchanted the room to drive them a little crazy. After Sammy snuck in here last time to read my War Journal, I decided not to take any chances." I explained.

I reached for the door knob and grasped underneath it. There was a invisible switch that I had installed for me to lock and unlock the door from the outside. I then mumbled a few words to disable the defense spell on the inside. I opened the door and ushered the girls inside.

The stopped just inside the doorway and gaped. I looked around to see what the matter was but didn't see anything out of place. I walked around them and set the tray with the covered dish on the table in the middle of the room.

I turned back to the others and they were still gawking at my room.

"Something wrong with the room?" I asked.

I looked at it from their eyes and saw what the problem was. On the wall next to the bed were dragon posters. They covered the wall so much that you couldn't tell what the color was. The wall next to the door had bookcases that went to the ceiling and held hundreds of books. All of them about the various arts of magick.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raye asked pointing to the wall next to my hammock.

I looked over to it and saw what my painting had done to attract such attention. There across the entire wall was a painting of the Moon Palace, as seen from a distance. I had spent half the night painting it. I was inspired by Serena's vision, and decided to capture it.

"Yes. It's the Moon Kingdom. I wanted a constant vision of home, so I painted it so that I can look at it every morning as I wake up." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know you had that kind of skill Dregon." Mina said.

"You think that's something, try looking up." I said.

The looked up and saw another wonder. There was the night sky, hanging so close that they could almost touch it. But this was no ordinary work of art. I had painted the planets of the solar system and enchanted the entire mural to move as if it was real. Of course it moved a little faster than it would in real life. But it would always stay night.

"Oh my. That is something else altogether." Lita whispered.

"Well stop gawking. Come in and know me better girls." I said.

They all took various places around my humble abode. Raye and Lita took up residence in my hammock. Amy sat at the desk in front of the window opposite of the bookshelves. Mina laid down on my unused bed and stared up at the ceiling. I sat down on the floor and leaned up against the side of the bed. And Serena decided to sit in my lap.

We all just sat there contemplating whatever came to mind. I leaned back and let my mind roam. Raye was thinking about what it was under the dish I set on the table. Mina was just laying there staring up at the stars, and watching them for something. Amy was daydreaming, which was odd, but I didn't care. Lita was thinking what it would feel like to have my arms around her. And the feel of…

I stopped there and blushed. Apparently I meant something to Lita, but she didn't want me to know about it yet. Very well, I could play this game of hers for the time being. Serena was playing with her hair and humming an ancient tune. I focused on the music trying to figure out what it was. I could feel myself relaxing even more. The sound of the music, coupled with the fact that I was with some of the people that I loved more than anything, allowed me to fall into a state of deep and profound bliss.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard a voice say, "Ohhhh. I haven't felt so content in all of my life. I hope that it never ends."

"Sorry I didn't realize that I was projecting." I said. It was Mina that had woke me out of my trance.

"That was you?" Amy stared at me.

Serena giggled at my expense. I laughed as well. Soon the others were joining in as well.

After things had calmed down, I whisked away the cover from the dish and exposed the treats that I had worked on for the girls.

They just stared at the little cakes that I had made for them. Each was a certain color meant for each of them. White for Serena, red for Raye, green for Lita, blue for Amy, and yellow for Mina. On each of them was a little rose, which held the symbols that the girls had, in their hearts.

"Are those for us?" Amy asked shyly.

The cakes floated off the tray and swirled around each other for a minute, before they whisked off to their owners. The girls looked at them as the pastries floated in front of their faces.

"Go ahead," I urged them, "they won't bite you."

Each of the girls slowly took a bite and gaped at the flavor that greeted their senses. I could feel their pleasure as if it was my own. How each one of the cakes was smooth and creamy, the texture rich in flavor. Each one a miracle to savor with each bite.

"You made these?" Lita asked incredulously to which I nodded, "they're wonderful!"

I felt proud that I was able to give this to them, but I wasn't through with the surprises yet. With a wave of my hand I held out six tickets.

"Are those what I think they are?

34


End file.
